


Don’t Get Caught

by gabbyroni



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Lime, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27028750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabbyroni/pseuds/gabbyroni
Summary: Matsukawa and Hanamaki are horny and it’s the middle of practice. [Lime]
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei
Kudos: 33





	Don’t Get Caught

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based off of a picture of Matsukawa and Hanamaki during practice and also based off of a picture of Kuroo and Kenma making out near the stairwell (I think) of Nekoma High and a girl walks by and sees them. I’m going to collide the two pictures together and make it MatsuHana because why not?
> 
> **Matsukawa Issei and Hanamaki Takahiro do not belong to me!!**

_“Nice kill!_ ”

_“Nice kill!”_

The sounds of volleyballs slamming against the gym floor, shoes squeaking, and the yelling of teammates echoed throughout the gym. Hanamaki heavily pants in between sloppy kisses. Matsukawa looked into Hanamaki’s beautiful eyes. He kneed Hanamaki’s growing erection and grinned. Hanamaki moaned softly and squeezed Matsukawa’s jersey.

“ _Ah...! Hah..._ ”

“Don’t be too loud babe or we’ll get _caught~_ ”

Hanamaki gripped Matsukawa’s jersey tightly as he felt his heart drop. Matsukawa pulled Hanamaki into another heated kiss and pushed his tongue into the pinkie’s warm mouth. Their tongues danced around with each other for what seemed so long and then Matsukawa pulled away from Hanamaki.

“You know... if we get caught.. I’m gonna kill you...” Hanamaki pants.

“Mhm...”

Matsukawa nudged Hanamaki’s erection and nipped at Hanamaki’s neck. Hanamaki felt a wave of butterflies hit him in the gut. He moaned slightly louder than before and slapped his hand over his mouth.

“You’re moaning too loud babe...”

“Well I can’t help myself,” Hanamaki uttered.

_“Alright, let’s start to put everything away, you guys!”_

_“Alright.”_

_“Yeah.”_

_‘Shit! Everyone’s done with practice!’_

“You look pale, babe. Hey, let’s just finish at my place, ‘kay? We should get out of here before Oikawa and the others catch us,” Matsukawa palmed Hanamaki’s erection through his shorts. He got a choked moan from Hanamaki.

Hanamaki pushed Matsukawa away.

“Do you need any help with that?”

Hanamaki looked down at his erection. He looked down at the ground and blushed lightly. “Y-Yeah a little bit...”

“Mkay, stay here. I’ll tell Oikawa that we’ll lock up for today.”

“Wait so—are we going to stay in the gym?”

“Yeah. I changed my mind.”

“Mm, okay...”

Matsukawa walked out of the storage room and walked over to Oikawa. Oikawa blinked. “Mattsun!”

“Oikawa, me and Hanamaki are going to lock up for today.” Matsukawa said. Iwaizumi walked past the two of them with some of the net equipment in his hands. Oikawa placed his hands on his hips.

“Huh? Since when are you and Makki responsible?”

“Since now. Anyways, can we lock up?”

Oikawa brought his hands up to Matsukawa’s shoulders. He gripped Mattsun’s shoulders lightly and nodded.

“Of course!”

Matsukawa walked away from Oikawa and Oikawa’s hands dropped from Matsukawa’s shoulders. He went over to the storage room where everyone else was and walked over to the back where Hanamaki still was. Hanamaki’s heart kept beating at a fast and constant pace. He flinched when he felt a pat on his shoulder. A rush of warm air brushed against his ear. It’s Matsukawa.

“ _It’s just me, calm down..._ ” Matsukawa whispered.

“ _What... did he say?_ ” Makki whispered back.

“ _He said it’s okay for us to lock up._ ”

“ _Okay..._ ”

“ _How’s your erection?_ ”

“ _It sort of calmed down, I guess? So, that’s good. I’m gonna come out now..._ ”

“ _Okay..._ ”

Hanamaki walked out from where he was standing and sighed. His heart didn’t calm down until later when everyone waved each other goodbye and went their separate ways. Matsukawa patted Hanamaki on the back and snorted. “You did well in there, not making any noise.”

“I was gonna end up dead you know.”

“But hey, listen, you made it out alive and now we have the gym all to our selves. So, let’s continue, shall we?”

“Stop sounding so gentlemen like...”

“Well sor~ry.”

Hanamaki laughed softly.

Hanamaki and Matsukawa walked back into the gym and looked up at each other. They laughed and talked for a little bit. Matsukawa then pinned Hanamaki to the wall. Makki moaned voluntarily and laughed.

“Wow...”

“Let’s not waste time here. I want that thick cock of yours in my ass and we need to lock up.”

“You are so fucking horny..”

Hanamaki smirked.

“ _Well fine. I won’t waste any time..._ ” Matsukawa growled lowly.

“ _Good..._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> If the characters are sort of out of character then I’m really sorry in advance but I was just thinkin’ about it during online class


End file.
